Pain in the
by Marik's girl
Summary: Just before Atem goes to the afterlife, the gods find it fit to fool around with his life and drop the puzzle into the hands of a girl who just wants to live a normal life after her brake up with her boyfriend. Now she has to find Yugi Motou and return the puzzle… but things just HAPPEN to get in the WAY! AtemxOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Note:** A new Yu-Gi-Oh! Story! Normally I only use Atem when he is in the past, but for this story; he already knows his _**true name**_ and will go by Atem and not Yami.

 _ **Pain in the…  
**_ Written by: Marik's girl

Prologue

Things never went well for her. This was a good example - never became too trusting… you'll get stabbed into the back by a cheating, no good boyfriend! Tabitha Anderson sat down on the grassy ground, her turquoise colored eyes looked up at the trees of the park that she was in. Tears falling down her cheeks as she continued to stare upward. What had she done wrong that made him cheat? Was she not pretty enough? Did she not have any kind of personality? Or was it the fact that she wouldn't have sex with him until they married?

…

…

…

Tabitha frowned. Had to be the sex. She sighed as she bent her head to look at her hands. Okay, so she was old fashion… what was wrong with that? What was wrong with waiting to have sex the night you got married? If you truly loved that person, you could wait… couldn't you? Tabitha's parents were from an old fashion family and they didn't believe in having sex before marriage and Tabitha was taught the same and she believed what her parents believed. She told her boyfriend this and he said it was okay, because he wanted to marry her after they finished high school. She said yes of course. (Because she loved him.)

 _ **That was a big fat lie!**_

She found him today having sex with some brunette. He saw her. "Tabitha! It's not what what it looks like!" That is when Tabitha slugged him and ran out of the classroom (that had no one it, but her now ex-boyfriend and that brunette. And ran to the park, tears flowing down her cheeks. They had been together for one year, one year! And he did this to her. She never felt so hurt in her life… did it mean anything at all to him? Well it meant everything to her!

* _ **Snap**_ *

Tabitha looked up and blinked when she heard a snapping noise. An object had fallen from one of the trees. 'That's odd… I didn't see anything in the trees beforehand…' she thought as she wiped her tears away; she then got on her hands and knees and crawled closer to it. Looking at it, it looked like an upside down pyramid that was made out of gold with an eye of Horus in the middle of it. The upside down pyramid was attached to a silver chain. "What in the world?" she said softly. As she continued to look at the item… she felt drawn to it and just as her finger tips touched the eye of Horus her turquoise colored eyes dimmed and then darkness surround her, never noticing the item glowing.

 **:::::**

"What hit me?" Tabitha groan as she slowly open her eyes. She found herself on a cold floor? She blinked. She glanced around and saw stairs… a lot of them, going up and down, left and right. Many ways. "Where am I?" she asked as she slowly got up and stood straight. "Who are you?" Tabitha jumped when she heard a deep voice. She turned around and saw a boy who looked like he was sixteen or seventeen walk out of the shadows. He was 5' 6" in height tri-color hair. Blonde bangs that were strangely shaped like lighting bolts, while the rest of his hair was shaped like a star. (It's color was red and black.) His skin was fair looking, a bit darker then her own but still light. Crimson colored eyes. Leather buckles around his neck, a black tank top, leather pants, black shoes; black and silver wrist bands on his wrist.

'I've never seen red eyes before…'

"I'll ask you again... who are you?"

She stared with wide turquoise eyes, not sure if she should answer him. But what harm could it do? Maybe he could tell her where she was… "Tabitha… Tabitha Anderson… where am I?"

 **End Prologue**


End file.
